Tonsils
by Elmosezbs
Summary: Hinata gets tonsillitis, and Naruto has to take care of her? NaruHina. Not too sure of the genre


**Tonsils**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata always had a crush on Naruto. Many people thought she was just a passing fancy, but she knew in her heart that she loved him, but was too afraid to tell him, because she didn't know if he loved her back. She always knew that Naruto liked her as a friend, but never as anything more. One day she wanted- no, had to find out if he felt the same way she did. He was talking to Kakashi-sensei about how ninjas were paid.

"Well Naruto, Genin usually dont get paid much because the missions are often- hey look its Hinata," Kakashi then snuck away after Naruto turned around.

"Oh, Hinata. Just one second- Hey! Kakashi-sensei where are you?" Hinata quietly giggled. Naruto sighed and turned back to Hinata. "Yeah, what is it Hinata?"

"Oh... um N-Naruto, I-I um... I just want y-you to know..." she stammered hoarsely. She coughed violently and frequently. She turned back to Naruto, clutching her throat.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned. She shook her head and coughed again.

"I-I can't breathe!" she said as if no air went through those words. Her eyes fluttered, and the fell to the ground.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto screamed lifting her head up. She wasn't breathing, so Naruto picked her up, and ran to the nearest hospital. The doctors quickly took her into the emergency room, and left Naruto in the waiting room.

After about half an hour, the doctors came out, and walked up to Naruto.

"How is she?" he asked frightened for Hinata.

"She's fine... she had tonsillitis. I would have thought her father would bring her in, not... you," the doctor said obnoxiously.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked angrily not actually wanting an answer. The doctor snorted, and proceeded to explain Hinata's situation.

"She'll be awake in a few hours... you can see her then," with that the doctor walked back into the room he came from. Naruto's phone began to ring. He didn't have caller I.D. so he didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" Naruto said into the phone.

"Where is my daughter? She was supposed to be home an hour ago! What did you do to her?" the man on the other lined screamed. Naruto had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Who is this? And how did you get my number?"

"This is Hiashi Hyuuga! Hinata's father!"

"Oh... hello sir. Um Hinata's in the hospital," Naruto said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Hiashi screamed. "What did you do you fiend?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything! In fact, I saved Hinata from suffocating!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata had tonsillitis, she was going to die if I hadn't carried her to the hospital," there was no answer on the other line.

"I guess I owe you an apology..." he said reluctantly. "I will be there in a while to pick my daughter up... thank you,"

With that he hung the phone up. Naruto put his phone back in his pocket, and smiled. He figured he'd just earned Hiashi's trust along with a few other people that day.

A few hours later Hinata had just woken up. Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga were already there. When the doctor told them they could go in, Naruto started to get up, but Hiashi had glared at him and told him to stay where he was. Naruto pouted, and just sat there. Seconds later Hiashi came back out.

"She wants to see you," he sighed following Naruto back into the room. He saw Hinata "talking" with her sister. Then she saw Naruto, and instantly blushed.

"You wanted to see me?" She nodded, and twiddled her fingers nervously. "What is it? Why did you want to see me?"

"I-"

"She wants to thank you for saving her," Hanabi interupted. Naruto looked at Hinata who just nodded.

"Naruto... I hate to ask you, because I don't trust you, but... we're going to be away for a week, the whole Hyuuga clan... seeing as my daughter trusts you, could you take care of her in this time?" Hiashi asked. Naruto smiled his goofy smile, and gave thumbs up sign. "Also I need to talk to you... in private,"

They walked out of the room into an empty one. Then he slammed Naruto into one of the walls, and pinned his neck to it.

"If you so much as lay a finger on my daughter... you will be no more!" he threatened softly. He walked out of the room leaving Naruto to wonder why he was being such a jerk. He would never hurt Hinata. He walked back into the room where Hinata was. The other Hyuugas, apparently, already left.

"Well HinaHHinata, looks like I'll be taking care of you for a while," Naruto said with a big smile on his face. Hinata smiled, and nodded nervously. "So when do you wanna get out of this place?"

He looked at Hinata, who was still twiddling her fingers.

"I thought so," he said jokingly. The doctor gave Naruto some medicine to give Hinata every day. Naruto nodded, and left the hospital with Hinata.

"Do you have a key to your house?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. Naruto cursed under his breath. "Well, I guess you'll have to come to my apartment... it isn't much, but it'll do,"

They walked to a small apartment that was near the hospital. They took the elevator because Hinata was too sick to walk up the stairs. As soon as they reached Naruto's room he walked her over to his bed.

"You should get some sleep, it's been a hard day," she nodded, and laid down on the bed. Naruto put the blankets over her. Walked out of the room, and hung his, and Hinata's jackets on the coat rack. He lay down on his couch, and sighed. 'Man... today was hectic... what's this week gonna be like?'

**Sooooo... what do you think? I think I made Hiashi out to be either... WAY TO OVERPROTECTIVE!! Or just a plain jerk... what do you think?**


End file.
